


Remember Me

by Nainers



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Danny-centric, I'm Sorry, One-Sided Relationship, Takes place in season three, its late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainers/pseuds/Nainers
Summary: Danny couldn't help but feel bad about Chris's disappearance, and how he's changed since returning.(Aka, I suck at summaries and wanted Danny angst)





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing something, and so I guess I started writing this....... It's late af and I'm sorry if this sucks but I hope you like it :)

When asked about who his best friend was, Danny would answer Chris with no hesitation.   
Maybe it was because Chris was so positive and optimistic, or because he really and truly believed in him; but to Danny, Chris was his hero and best friend. Which is why when Chris went missing he felt like a part of him was gone. 

He found sleeping was something that was impossible unless the days where he missed it finally caught up; which would usually result in Beth or Wallow finding him lying sprawled on the couch, or sat at his desk passed out. Danny never understood why he lied when asked about sleep - he'd put a small or cocky smile on and claimed he was just a bit tired cause of his newest project kept him up late; when in reality he laid in bed at night either staring blankly nothing, or tossing and turning at the nightmares that seemed to plague him before quietly making his way to Chris's room… Then sadly staring at the dark bags that his restless nights gave him in the bathroom mirror the next morning. 

Food, and drinks constantly felt unappealing, and the prospect of consuming anything made him feel queasy. How his stomach ached for food and his head pounded for water. Knowing he would have to eat, and downing an apple, or a couple glasses of water only to feel nauseous for an hour. Hating the worried looks that Beth and Wallow sent each other when they thought he wasn't looking before offering more food. 

Danny thought Chris's absence was most likely the reason he seeked comfort in Beth. Knowing that she also yearned for Chris's return. He found that Beth helped ease the emptiness that Chris left, and although he wouldn't admit it, Danny was terrified after the events of the eon worm. Scared that Beth would be taken away from him and Wallow- Just as Chris was, just as she almost was. He didn't mean for it to escalate, but eventually comforting cuddles grew to kisses and the kisses made Danny forget. Even if it was for a little while. Although he couldn't help it, Danny began to see Beth as more than the friends they used to be, despite her not seeing it the same way. 

Then the fateful day on Venus five took place where Wallow was almost taken from them- from him. He felt like the universe was playing the cruelest tricks on him, and as he stood atop the box where Wallow and Himmel was locked in, he finally snapped a bit. Reaching to choke the announcer, he was only stopped by Beths cries. As the Beth saved the day- by blowing up a holographic generator- leaving Danny to attempt and fail at opening the locked box, he couldn't stopped the utter helplessness that leaked into him as the timer ticked down from 20. Thankfully, Wallow made it, he actually figured out how to get out, and Danny felt like he could cry at that moment. Even with the fire and disfigured creatures around him he felt at peace. The Queen made a speech, and he and Beth linked hands. They were leaning in, Danny finally felt alright- But then everything changed. 

A sharp pain shot through his head as a sweater materialized- 'the sweater Chris advised him to wear, the day he fought of the low-gravity hacker pack' - and a crack of lightning placed a time machine- His science fair time machine- in front of the small group. Danny almost choked, as his breath hitched. 

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

There was Chris. His smile vibrant and almost carefree. The whole moment seemed so surreal. Everything past that point was a blur. 

Chris is back…Chris is back. Chris is back! CHRIS IS BACK! 

Danny should have been ecstatic- but something was off. Chris was different. The hole in Danny's   
Chest should have been gone. So why did it feel like something was missing? He tried to talk to Chris, but to his surprised he was blown off. Chris nodding absent mindedly as he stared after Beth, leaving something stirring in the bottom of his stomach. He was never jealous of Beth prior to this, but it wasn't fair that she got all of Chris's attention. It didn't matter though, Chris didn't care… Danny left the room shortly afterwards, avoiding Chris until they'd all cleaned up.


End file.
